1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a medical system architecture of the type having at least one modality to acquire examination images, computer workstations associated with the respective modalities to process the examination images, a device to transfer data, the examination images, and messages between client applications and server applications, a storage device for the data and examination images, and further computer workstations for post-processing of the data and examination images, as well as a method to exchange messages between nodes of a network.
2. Description of the Prior Art
From the book “Bildgebende Systems für die medizinische Diagnostik”, published by H. Morneburg, 3rd edition, 1995, pages 684 et seq., medical system architectures, called PACS (Picture Archival and Communication Systems) are known in which image treatment stations and image processing stations (what are known as workstations) are connected with one another via an image communication network for retrieving patient data and images generated by one or more imaging modalities. The images are retrieved by experts via these workstations. DICOM (Digital Imaging and Communication in Medicine) is the industry standard for transferal of radiologic images and other medical information between computers.
In the operation of such systems, the following technical problems arise:                a) DICOM compatibility problems during network communication between DICOM nodes, both forwards, backwards and with products from other producers, must be generically resolved as well as in the context of specific architecture configurations.                    New systems must take into account how old systems (legacy systems) or other products behave. Therefore, expensive “patches” and much test expenditure are needed.                        b) Maintaining anonymity of patient data and other security-relevant requirements, must be solved for specific configurations without changes in the existing DICOM products.                    The anonymity protection must be incorporated by fixed coding into the products today.                        c) “DICOM Messages” from and to purchased simulators and test instruments can not be customized so as to be specific to the customer at runtime (on the fly), for example an HIS/RIS simulator can fill DICOM fields with zeros, but cannot forward empty fields, however old systems send unknown fields as empty fields.                    This is only remedied by the development of expanded simulator instruments, or special versions for test instruments.                        